moviespoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
SawIII
The film begins with Detective Eric Matthews (Donnie Wahlberg), chained by the ankle in the same dilapidated bathroom he was imprisoned in at the end of Saw 2. He uses his boot to get his gun but finds the clip to be empty, using his boot again he is able to get his flashlight. He spots the corpses of Xavier (Franky G), Adam (Leigh Whannell), and Dr. Gordon's severed foot. Looking around some more he discovers a saw behind some pipes. Eric attempts to saw through the ankle chain with a small saw used, but to no avail. About to cut his own foot off, he decides not to go through with it,. Instead, he grabs the nearby toilet lid and begins to whack at his own ankle, after about 4 whacks he breaks his own ankle and is able to get his foot out of the shackle….. and the movie begins (hell of a way to start let me tell you). Elsewhere, a torch is seen cutting through a metal door that has been welded shut. Once through the door, a group of SWAT officers lead by Riggs (Lyriq Bent) realizing what he sees he immediately calls for Detective Kerry (Dina Meyer), who enters some time later after the forensic team has tagged everything. She asks if the victim is her former partner Eric Matthews, and the forensic scientist on the scene tells her it is not. The victim is a man named Troy, who is a carcass after being killed by an explosion. Troy's trap is shown in a flashback. He finds himself in an empty, forgotten school classroom, many chains stuck into his body. A television screen turns on, and Jigsaw's puppet, Billy, is shown. Billy speaks to Troy about how he's been in and out of prisons, seemingly finding comfort in being in chains. To live, he must break free of his chains. The chains are hooked through his skin in various places, including his lower jaw, shoulders, arms, hands, legs and Achilles tendons. The television screen turns off, and he notices a bomb planted nearby, with only 1:30 left and ticking down. Troy painfully pulls the chain rings through his skin, gradually, but does not manage to remove the one in his lower jaw before time runs out. The resulting explosion segues back to the detective's investigation. Kerry notes this particular trap does not fit Jigsaw's usual pattern. When questioned on this conclusion, she reveals that Jigsaw's "games" normally give the victim a chance to escape if they are successful. The door being welded shut would not have allowed Troy to escape from the bomb's detonation even if the chains had been removed, which is unlike Jigsaw's previous games. Also one of the forensics on the scene notes that she was able to retrieve the tape from the VCR still intact. (Note that even if he managed to get the final chain that was locked in his lower jaw, that he still would not have been able to walk, since he tore his Achilles tendon, very painful trust me) In the next scene we see Kerry taking a bath, when she gets out she goes to her mirror and wipes it (from the steam) when she looks at the mirror again she sees an image of Detective Matthews, terrified she turns around and sees nothing there. We next see her in her bedroom watching the tape from Troy in the previous scene (she actually fast forwards to the end) After a few moments, the screen blurs and a new picture appears. Trying to change the channel and to no avail she gets up out of her bed, seeing the TV again she sees herself on it, after making some motion gestures (I guess she wanted to know for sure it was her, which in this point I think I would have been calling for back up, but hey that’s just me) she realizes that there is a camera in her closet and proceeds to pull her gun from her dresser drawer and fires several shots into the closet. Upon investigating and attempting to disable the camera, she is assaulted from behind and captured by a mysterious figure but we assume is……….Amanda (Shawnee Smith). We see Kerry hanging from a ceiling in a metal contraption that appears to be implanted into her body. Hanging next to her is a jar filled with what we later learn to be a corrosive liquid. We see something being dropped in the liquid and it awakens Kerry. A video comes on a nearby TV screen where Jigsaw's puppet Billy tells her that she has spent all of her life living amongst the dead, and identifies with them more then she does the living. He reveals that the device she is wearing is hooked into her ribcage. She has one minute and must plunge her hand into the acid to retrieve the key before it fully dissolves. After failing to retrieve it first time, she manages to get a hold of the key after painfully disfiguring her hand and unlocks her chest piece, realizing it did next to nothing, as the contraption is still lodged in her chest. She struggles to remove it in time, but is unable to do so. We see a person walk into the room, even though we don’t see their face. Kerry looks up and mutters the word “You” realizing of course who it is….. abruptly before her ribcage is torn out, exposing her intestines and killing her. Meanwhile, Dr. Lynn Denlon (Bahar Soomekh) and Chris (Alan Van Sprang) sit on opposite sides of a bed. Lynn excuses herself saying that she has to be at work for an early shift, we see her taking some sort of prescription pill. Chris asks if they can talk for 5 minutes, or better yet just look at each other for 5 seconds. Lynn asks Chris what he wants with her and she says that he wants a divorce. Lynn seems unaffected by his statement. During her shift in the hospital and boy is brought in from a car accident and some nurses page her to assist. After being found in the locker room she rushes out and sees the boy on the table you see her freeze for a moment and after another doctor states that they need to cut open his chest she quickly realizes that he isn’t getting enough air. She checks the boys lungs and confirms that his right lung is the one that isn’t getting the air…. The boy starts to flat line she she cuts the boy on his right side and makes a passage way for his lung and he starts to stabilize…she than walks out of the room very cold like to let the nurse handle the rest… The nurse that retrieved her from the locker room tells her that she needs to leave her problems at home at home because everyone can see that its affecting her work (but did she just save the boy)After finishing her shift at the hospital, she prepares to leave, but finds herself locked in the locker room. She tries to call for help and we see her walking around when from around the corner the pig faced hooded figure is seen attacking and knocking her unconscious. We than see that hooded figure walk into a warehouse and start turning on lights, its revealed to be Amanda (Shawnee Smith) Because of the noise from the lights, Lynn wakes up and finds herself tied to a wheelchair, Amanda than wheeled and we see John Kramer laying on a bed that is hooked to an oxygen talk and heart monitor. John asks Lynn if she remembers him and Johns’ file is thrown on Lynns lap and she says that she has seen him on TV. From the file its known that John has an inoperable frontal brain tumor.. John asks Lynn how long he has to live, given his current condition, Lynn replies that it is not a simple answer, she starts giving him the medical terminology. John stops her and asks her because of all of the equipment around her she must still believe that she is in her hospital (while raising his voice at her) eventually confessing that he does not have long. Jigsaw then says that he wants to a game. Amanda equips Lynn with a bulky collar surrounded by shotgun shells. The hammers behind each shell are clicked back by Amanda, whom explains the situation at hand. The collar is linked with Jigsaw's heart rate monitor. If Jigsaw flat lines, or she strays too far from him (or tries to remove the collar herself), the shells will explode, killing her. It is explained that she isn’t meant to cure John, but just to keep him long enough so that another test subject can complete his test….If she can keep John long enough for him to complete his test than she is free to go. This man is Jeff (Angus Macfadyen), who wakes in a wooden crate suspended by a forklift. He finds a tape recorder and it tells him that he is still consumed with hatred for those involved in his son Dylan's (Stefan Georgiou) death. The tape also tells him that he must suffer and forgive in order pass his tests and escape. His final test will be confronting the man responsible for the loss of his child. But he is also told that he needs to hurry because the doors to this place will lock in two hours, and seal him inside forever. Jeff is successful in getting box off of the forklift but not knowing its suspended in the air you see him black out for a moment and we learn how we got there. In a flashback sequence, we see Jeff full of rage cussing and yelling and pointing a gun at the person he feels is responsible for his sons death. We see him spitting at the person but we see that he is yelling at a mirror….we now see him in his sons’ room, which has probably been left the same way since his passing, he looks around the room and notices something is missing, he storms into his daughter’s room and starts looking around. Asking her over and over “Where is it?” he finally notices that she is holding the stuffed animal, she takes it from her and tells her that he has told her many of times that she is not to touch anything in Dylans’ room. We next seem him sitting in Dylan’s bed when his daughter comes in and says that she’s sorry. He asks “What would mommy say if she was here” She says that she is getting ready for school, he gets up to put something in Dylan’s closet and when he closes the door we see the all now to familiar pig hooded figure and the screen goes black….In the current time, Jeff finds an open box containing a piece of paper with the words "Open the door, Jeff." typed on it. Along with it are a partial ripped photograph (showing himself) and a key. Amanda watches all of this on television monitors as Lynn tends to John. She comes to the room and tells him that the test subject is awake and the game has begun. Lynn explains that John’s brain is swelling and that’s what causing most of his pain, and that he needs to be taken to the hospital for proper treatment and for surgery to relive the swelling. Amanda asks Lynn if she brought John to her, or did she bring Lynn to John, and that she’s not understanding the rules…. John then starts vomiting and begins to have a seizure and Lynn rushes into action, with Amanda freezing up. She manages to stabilize him, with help finally from Amanda, still very distraught Amanda leaves the room. Lynn rushes out of the room and confronts her saying that is that more than enough proof that he needs to have that surgery to help him, Amanda finally caves in and says that they will perform the surgery there at the warehouse, and asks her what she needs to do the surgery. Lynn says that she needs anesthesia and some power tools Jeff, elsewhere, enters a nearby room with "FACE YOUR FEARS" painted on the door. The room is a freezer, and in the middle is where Danica Scott (Debra McCabe) is shown hanging by her arms, completely nude. In her tape, it is revealed that she was the one witness to the death of Dylan, but fled the scene. Now Jeff can let her die, or forgive her. Behind freezing cold pipes at the back of the room there is a hanging key. Two identical vertical poles begin to spray Danica's naked body with cold water as she screams and attempts to regulate her breathing. Jeff at first curses her for what she did, but she convinces him to look at her and see her suffering. Jeff attempts to get the key, and in order to reach it, must stretch his arm and place is face against the bars. By doing this however, the skin on the right side of his face sticks to the freezing cold pipe and he has to rip his flesh off to free himself. By the time he is able to get the key however, Danica is encased in ice, deceased. Jeff initially tries to get the lock, but it is also frozen over. He grudgingly leaves the room and removes his icy jacket. He finds another box nearby. Written on this paper is "One bullet will end it all." Inside, along with a single bullet, is another piece of the original photograph, this time showing his son. Back inside the warehouse, Lynn searches for tools to help in the operation, she notices a lot of different traps, we than see the famous reverse bear trap, she looks as if she is about to grab but decides not to… Out of the corner of her eye she spots a phone covered by a rag, as she is reaching for it, the bear trap goes off and she is startled and jumps back, where she see Amanda right behind her….Lynn quickly says that if Amanda truly cares about John that she wont let her do this to her (while she is saying this, she spots an axe on one of the tables) Amanda says “ I know that its hard to concentrate with so many things around here that you could use to kill me with, like this axe (Amanda picks it up and hands it to Lynn) but if I were you I would go for the next, but I’m no brain surgeon , but just do it so John doesn’t hear me scream as I die, or else he may just get mad and rip out his own heart monitor killing you” Amanda than takes the axe back, and asks her if she has everything that he needs. Lynn states that she has the tools that she has to cut someone open, but they don’t know how much they will help…. Amanda reaches for the bear trap on the floor and says back that you have no idea what tool can help save…Then, in a flashback scene, Jigsaw is shown painting the puppet Billy shortly before placing Amanda into her reverse bear trap. This is shown amidst scenes of her gradual escape. Amanda is then shown in her apartment after the ordeal, where John offers her a new life. In present time, Amanda asks John the reason he chose Lynn, if it was because she is 'the best'. John replies its one of the reasons. Elsewhere, Jeff walks down a hall and sees Billy the puppet, arranged in the same way as how Dylan was killed: Crumpled up and tangled in a tricycle. Upon entering a room marked "TIME TO LET GO," Jeff hears the voice of a man screaming for help. He climbs up a staircase to see a man attached to the bottom of a silo by a metal brace holding his neck. As he screams for help, Jeff plays the tape recorder hanging from the ceiling. Jigsaw's voice tells him that when the Judge(Barry Flatman) presiding over his son's murder trial sentenced the murderer so lightly, his soul never recovered. He now has the power to sentence the man's soul straight to hell, or he can choose to forgive. The man inside the silo is that very same Judge. In order to get the next key, Jeff must destroy all of his son's possessions in an incinerator down at the base of the silo. As the tape player ends, a series of large, interlocking saws connected to the silo begin to whirl and buzz. A conveyer turns on, and on one of its hooks is shown with a dead, maggot-filled pig. The pig is dropped onto the saw blades and ground up, the liquefied results splashing over Judge Halden. Jeff screams at the Judge over only sentencing the killer to six months, who in turn pleads with Jeff not to become a murderer himself. Jeff climbs back down and faces the incinerator. After expressing his anger and silencing the Judge, he finally hits the button and watches his son's possessions burn. During this time, many more pigs are dropped upon the Judge. Jeff is able to retrieve the key and climbs into the silo, we also see that the Judge is almost completely under the liquid remains, freeing the Judge before he could be completely submerged. In the warehouse, Lynn begins to operate on John. After cutting away the skin on his head, she drills and saws into his skull, removing a portion of it to relieve pressure from the swelling (please note this is really gruesome some people, even when I went to go watch it couldn’t keep their eyes open, *also on a funny note before Lynn starts on the surgery and tells him that its to relieve the pressure and that it should drastically improve his motor skill to which John replies I know all to well, lol hey I wasn’t the only one that found it funny). Jigsaw's heart rate beings to decrease, and he hallucinates, having flashbacks of walking in a sunny park with a blonde curly-haired woman, while Amanda screams hysterically. Jigsaw soon stabilizes and Amanda watches as he holds Lynn's arm and then says he loves her, still momentarily stuck in his hallucination. Jealous, Amanda leaves, a flashback showing her agreeing to give up every cell in her body for John. The flashback reveals that she kidnapped Adam during the events of Saw (when he was going around his apartment using his cameras flash as a means to see). In the present time, Amanda, stricken with grief, cuts herself on the thigh, a new addition to numerous scars assumed to be from the same practice before. Lynn, in the other room, puts on her wedding ring again and cleans herself up. Amanda enters and hugs John, and you hear the heart monitor give a loud beep and Lynn tells Amanda that she shouldn’t touch him because its only going to make it worse Amanda confronts Lynn, about to brandish a gun, but John interferes and tells Amanda that the rules were made simple and she is not allowed to harm Lynn and tells her to leave. Once she leaves, he apologizes for Amanda's behavior, noting that her emotional nature is her weakness. In a flashback sequence, Amanda is shown returning to the bathroom where Adam is locked . She sets her flashlight down and goes up to him, slowly waking him up and telling him that she's going to help him. She then wraps a plastic bag around his face while telling him to breathe, then begins to breakdown and cry. Back at the warehouse, Jeff and Judge Halden explore more and find a box with another piece of the photograph, this time with Jeff's daughter depicted, along with a gun magazine and a card reading "One step closer to revenge." They then enter a room with "HERE'S YOUR CHANCE" painted on the door. 'The Rack' (aka Twisting Crucifix) is in the center of the room, where the next victim is bound. Jeff plays his tape, Jigsaw's voice revealing that the man is Timothy Young, the one who hit and killed Jeff's son. Jigsaw states that this trap is a favorite of his. Each end is able to twist 360 degrees. The key to unlocking the trap is set in a long rectangular tube nearby, strung up on a chain that is connected to the trigger of a shotgun. Jeff must take a bullet to save the man who killed his son. Jeff is crazed and hesitant at first, but he pushes his demons aside and tries to get the key off the chain. Realizing there's no way to remove it without activating the gun, tries to get the key out of the hook that its on with out pulling the wire but he accidentally sets off the blast. It narrowly misses him and instead hits Judge Halden in the face, killing him. Timothy's screams of pain can be heard during the ordeal, the rack twisting his arms and legs and snapping his bones. Jeff frantically searches for the place to put the key, but runs out of time as the rack twists Timothy's head 180 degrees, while he is searching for a place to put the key in he is yelling and screaming that he forgives him, but its to no avail the Rack twist his neck snapping it. Jeff distraught leaves the room. Meanwhile, in the warehouse, John starts talking to Lynn saying that isn’t it best that she engage him in conversation, and she says that all she can think about is how much she couldn’t stand being around her husband and now all she wants to do is go home to be with him John says that he has always enjoyed the matrimony how husbands forget their wives, and wives cheating on husbands neglecting their daughter, Lynn goes on him saying that her marriage has suffered more than he could ever imagine .(During the conversation, he reveals that he despises murderers) and also quotes the film's tagline, "Suffering? You haven't seen anything yet." Amanda shows up to see John holding Lynn's hand, and John tells her that she’s not needed. And she leaves in a jealous rage, returning quickly with her gun to reveal that Jeff passed the third test. John tells Amanda to release Lynn, but she refuses, cocking her gun and pointing it at Lynn. He attempts to calm her, claiming she would not be following the rules, but Amanda refuses to listen. Jigsaw begs her to listen and says Lynn is far more important than she knows and to please reconsider. Amanda feels betrayed by her mentor and lashes out at him, John than tells her that Lynn isn’t important to him, but rather to Amanda, as he condemns her for her past crimes, where she killed people rather than giving them a chance to leave alive. John forgave her for all of this, and cleaned up her mistakes. Amanda eventually admits she is a murderer, and flashbacks to her confrontation with Eric Matthews. In the flashback, Eric has opened the door to his prison and is hobbling down the hallways(how I honestly don’t know, because if I snapped my ankle like he did I would be crawling the entire time, forget walking). Amanda is still around, emotional and distraught, but quickly realizes Eric is out of the room. They find each other, and Eric brutally attacks her, slamming her face into the wall and asking where his son is, calling her a 'fucked-up junkie bitch' in the process. Amanda refuses to tell him anything, kicking out his broken ankle and stumbling away. Eric recoils in pain and screams down the halls, calling her a 'bitch,' telling her that she is nothing, without Jigsaw(its going to be disputed but that’s what I heard, my friend heard something completely different). While he screams and taunts her, she stands up and gets a stone cold expression on her face (while Eric's fate is not shown, it is implied that she killed him). Back at the warehouse, Jeff discovers a gun and inserts the magazine he found previously, before continuing down the corridors toward the exit. John and Amanda continue to argue as Jeff arrives in the immediate area. Jeff hears Lynn and calls her name, Lynn goes to embrace him, and a noticeably distraught Amanda shoots her in the back. Lynn collapses in Jeff's arms. John than tells Amanda that she just destroyed 4 lives…….Jeff immediately raises his gun and shoots Amanda in the neck. Amanda recoils, wide-eyed with surprise, appearing to have not known Jeff received a gun. John stares at her and reveals his true plan all along:……… Amanda was the one being tested. Lynn and Jeff were actually married (Lynn had been cheating on Jeff with Chris earlier in the movie), and John was the one who set up the boxes in the corridors for Jeff's tests. In his desperation to make her his true apprentice, after all the injustices she had committed with her murders, he gave her one last chance. He also claims that all the "games" that Amanda has set up are "unwinnable", referring to Troy's welded room and Kerry's torso device. By disobeying the rules and shooting Lynn, she had failed. Amanda can only listen to him with her wound bleeding, before collapsing and dying. Jigsaw then utters the words "Game over." A few feet away, Jeff has set Lynn against the wall. He initially points the gun at Jigsaw, whom tells Jeff he can't kill him. Jeff, possibly knowing there's no bullets left, clicks the trigger once and goes back to his wife, who is starting to speak again. John tells him she is dying, and to stand and face him. If he co-operates, he can call an ambulance to arrive in 4 minutes. John proposes one final test. On a nearby table, there are various tools about that Jeff can use to exact his revenge on John, or he can forgive him for the pain he's caused Jeff and Lynn. "Live or Die," John says, "make our choice." Jeff claims he forgives him, but moments later brandishes a circular saw. John smiles, while Lynn desperately tries to tell Jeff to stop, but she can hardly speak. Jeff slices Jigsaw's throat open, once again proclaiming "I forgive you." John begins to flatline and reveals a tape recorder in his right hand, playing it. The tape reveals that Jigsaw himself was the final test. For as he said earlier, that Jeff couldn’t kill him, but he never said why he couldn’t kill him. John was the man responsible for the loss of his child: His daughter. Because he is the only he knows where Jeff's daughter is, locked behind a door the camera views momentarily, and that she is alone and holding her stuffed animal from earlier. By killing him, Jeff has failed the final test, and learned nothing in his ordeal. That his rage only hurts the ones that he loves the most, that through his ordeal he has neglected a wife and daughter. For living a life consumed by vengeance and hatred, he must now be punished. Lynn's collar light flashes red,. Jigsaw flatlines, causing the collar to go off, blowing Lynn's face away and killing her instantly. We are treated to a montage of imagery compiled from all three films as Jigsaw finally dies, and Jeff's screams because he realizes that he just lost his entire family. (It may be pertinent to note that this may not be the last film. During the scene in which Jigsaw tells Lynn about Amanda's "weakness" he is seen taking a small cassette, placing it on the medical stand next to his bed and covering it with a coating of hot wax, encasing it. Later, during the last cassette, Jigsaw tells Jeff that to find his daughter, he must play another game.)